Kau yang Menemuiku
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Killua begitu senang bertemu dengan Gon kembali setelah pertengkaran mereka. Tapi, mengapa Killua kesakitan di akhir cerita?  Baca lebih lanjut untuk temukan jawabannya!  Warning: Gon X Killua. RnR, please!


**#Kau yang Menemuiku#  
><strong>

**Minna!** Jumpa lagi dengan author gak tahu diri, Airin! Karena kesibukan dan segala kendala lain, Airin baru bisa ngetik plus publish fic ini. Pokoknya, minna bakal nemuin keanehan di fic ini. Walaupun begitu, Airin harap, minna bisa terhibur dengan fic aneh bin ajaib ini.

Warning: segala kelemahan yang terdapat di fic paling buruk. GonXKillua. Yaoi!

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi sensei! I love you! #Kicked.

Rate: T (for safe)

Perhatian! Di sini Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio sudah tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah yang mereka beli. Kurapika masih bekerja pada keluarga Nostrad dan Leorio sudah menjadi dokter. Sementara Gon dan Killua hanya tinggal bersama dan sekali- kali ikut turnamen.

**^-^Happy Reading!^-^**

**Killua's POV**

Aku melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju rumah. Aku lelah sekali berkeliling kota. Aku hanya bermain- main saja. Sebenarnya aku lelah kalau begini keadaanku. Hidup tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Minggu ini aku harus jalan- jalan sendiri untuk melepas stres. Di tanganku sudah ada dua kantong penuh dengan permen- permen beraneka rasa. Yummy! Sebentar lagi aku sampai rumah. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan terburu- buru. Aku ingin segera memakan permen- permen hasil perburuanku dari toko ke toko.

Setelah merogoh saku untuk menemukan kunci, aku membuka memasukkan kunci ke pintu. Aku membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Aku tidak sabar memakan coklat- coklat yang kubeli kemarin. Kupikir di rumah tak ada orang lain lagi selain aku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Seseorang sedang duduk di depan meja makan. Warna rambut hitam dan senyumannya sangat familiar bagiku.

"Gon…", panggilku tak percaya.

"Selamat datang, Killua!", sapa Gon dengan senyum hangatnya.

Ternyata dia memang Gon. Aku tidak berhalusinasi 'kan? Kedua kantong dalam genggamanku terlepas. Aku berlari ke arah Gon dan memeluknya erat.

"Gon, kau pergi lama sekali!", bentakku. Padahal aku benar bersyukur. Aku ingin meluapkan kerinduanku padanya. Yah… Aku baru ingat kalau sudah dua tahun kami berpisah gara- gara pertengkaran konyol kami. Gon memelukku balik.

"Kau merindukanku?", Tanya Gon kecil.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat merindukanmu!", jawabku tegas. Aku tak peduli dengan tingkahku ini. Yang jelas, aku benar- benar merindukannya.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan melihat wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Heh? Kau sakit, Gon?", tanyaku cemas sambil meletakkan punggung tanganku ke dahinya.

"Tidak- tidak,! Aku tidak sakit.", katanya menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah…", sahutku.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?", tanyaku hati- hati. Aku takut dia masih marah mengingat dia mengomel padaku saat dia meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, Killua.", jawabnya tersenyum manis. Aku menanggapinya dengan menjitak kepalanya.

"Killua! Sakit!", serunya. Aku hanya tertawa geli.

Sejak pertengkaran kami gara- gara berbeda pendapat, Gon pergi dari rumah yang kami beli berempat dengan Kurapika dan Leorio. Sungguh kejadian yang membuatku kesepian.

"Ayo pesta permen coklat!", ajakku semangat.

"Oke! Sepertinya ada beberapa botol milk shake di kulkas. Aku ambil dulu, ya!", kata Gon yang langsung melangkah ke dapur.

"Gon, cepat! Aku sudah tidak sabar! Sekalian ambil kotak- kotak coklat di kamarku!", seruku dari ruang tamu.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali!", bentak Gon yang datang dengan pesananku.

"Pesta dimulai!", seru kami saat beradu saling beradu botol milk shake.

Aku segera meminum milk shakeku sampai habis.

"Killua, kau sangat haus? Seharusnya kau minum air putih dulu.", ujar Gon mengingatkanku.

"Sudahlah! Ayo makan permen coklatnya!", seruku senang.

Gonpun tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa permen coklat.

_***Skip Time***_

"Killua… Aku kenyang…", keluh Gon menepuk- nepuk perutnya.

"Aku juga.", sahutku.

"Ayo segera tidur!", ajak Gon menarik tanganku.

Kamipun tidur bersama di kamar kami dulu. Senang sekali bisa tidur bersama lagi. Seperti dulu.

"Hei, Killua…", panggil Gon pelan.

"Ya?", sahutku yang berbaring di samping Gon. Dia hanya diam. Akupun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku… Aku mencintaimu.", kata Gon yang tiba- tiba tidur menghadap ke arahku.

Aku melihat mukanya memerah. Hei? Apa dia serius? Mukaku sedikit bersemu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gon. Makanya jangan pergi keman- mana lagi, ya? Tetaplah bersamaku.", ujarku setelah mengendalikan diriku.

Dia tersenyum senang dan memelukku. Ah, bagaimana ini? Pasti dia dapat merasakan jantungku yang tidak karuan.

"Tapi, Killua… Malam ini aku harus menjemput Bibi Mito untuk berlibur ke sini. Aku sudah janji.", katanya dengan muka memelas.

Aku gemas melihat muka imutnya itu. Akupun tersenyum.

"Baiklah… Tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu. Besok pagi aku ada janji dengan Kurapika.", jawabku sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak apa- apa. Aku akan pergi ke sana sendiri. Tapi, sekarang dimana Kurapika dan Leorio?", Tanya Gon penasaran.

"Kurapika menginap di kediaman Nostrad. Leorio masih di rumah sakit. Katanya, mereka pulang pagi ini.", jawabku.

"Oooh… Ayo tidur! Kau pasti lelah 'kan?", kata Gon.

"Mm!", sahutku sambil menutup mataku.

Ah… Akhirnya, Gon pulang. Aku tersenyum dalam tidurku.

**XxxX**

"Killua! Bangun! Sudah jam 9!", seru seseorang yang menggoyangkan tubuhku.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Kurapika…", sahutku sambil mengusap mataku. Akupun menoleh ke sebelahku. Hah… Gon sudah pergi. Tapi, aku senang dia sudah kembali. Apalagi pernyataan cintanya. Membuatku yakin kalau kami tak terpisahkan.

"Killua, kenapa kau senyum- senyum begitu?", Tanya Kurapika.

"Yah… Hari ini aku sedang senang. Kemarin Gon kembali ke sini. Kami pesta permen coklat sampai puas. Tapi, dia harus menjemput Bibi Mito untuk berlibur ke sini.", jelasku pada Kurapika.

Kupikir Kurapika akan tersenyum senang mendengar ceritaku tadi. Tapi, dia malah menatapku heran dan ketakutan. Dia membeku di tempat.

"Kurapika? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?", tanyaku sambil melambai- lambaikan tanganku ke depan mukanya.

"Killua… Gon sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu.", katanya dengan nada sedih.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Setelah mendengar kenyataan itu, kepalaku menjadi sakit. Aku jatuh lemas. Kupejamkan mataku, menahan rasa sakit yang mendera otakku. Sungguh menyakitkan. Aku sampai menjambak rambutku sendiri. Badanku gemetar dan wajahku tertunduk.

Kepalaku sangat sakit seakan suatu memori melesat ke otakku. Memutar kaset usang yang membuatku mengerang kesakitan.

Aku ingat. Satu hari setelah Gon meninggalkan rumah, kami bertemu di dekat sebuah proyek bangunan. Aku ingat mata berbinarnya saat bertemu denganku. Aku ingat senyum lebarnya saat aku bilang kita takkan bertengkar lagi.

Tapi, sungguh ironis. Tiba- tiba saja dia mendorongku menjauh darinya. Aku tak percaya. Saat itulah aku melihat puluhan beton besar menimpa Gon. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan peristiwa memilukan ini. Saat beton terakhir mendarat, aku langsung masuk ke kumpulan debua yang berterbangan. Aku ingin segera menemukan Gon. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa- apa padanya. Dengan brutal, aku menyingkirkan beton- beton itu. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika menemukan tubuhnya. Tubuh berlumuran darah yang sudah tak bernyawa. Aku tak habis pikir. Bagaiman bisa Gon yang kuat meninggal karena kecelakaan seperti ini?

Memori menyakitkan itu tak ingin kuingat lagi. Tapi kenapa bisa sesakit ini bila aku mengingat hal itu?

"Argh…", aku mengerang kesakitan. Bukan ragaku yang kesakitan, tapi hatiku.

**End**

Jangan tanyakan aku bagaimana fic gaje ini terbentuk. Airin hanya ingin melupakan rasa rindu Airin pada sahabat Airin yang memang sudah meninggal. Kap yah dia nemuin aku? #plak!

Sudah- sudah dengan curhat author sok puitis ini. Kelemahan- kelemahan fic aneh ini tentunya sangat banyak. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini hingga usai. Setelah itu... Review, please?


End file.
